Andy Farrant
Andy Farrant is one of the hosts, writers and editors on OutsideXbox. He plays [[Corazón De Leon|'Corazón de Ballena']]. Biography: A London native; Andy was formerly employed at Inside Xbox alongside Dan Maher as a presenter/host of SentUAMessage (among various other Inside Xbox shorts) answering people's comments regarding game news, their Xbox consoles and more, it can be assumed this was the eventual inspiration for the comments/discussion section on Show of The Week. '' He has many interests outside of YouTube and games journalism that he has mentioned on various live-streams or in videos, including history, wrestling and music. He also has experience with voice acting, and was a formerly a member of a band where he provided the backing vocals/guitar. Outside of YouTube, he has a bachelor's degree in History, as well as having a degree in English and American Literature. Andycorazonout2.jpg|Andy as Corazon in Quiet Riot Andyfarrantstarwars.jpg|Andy hanging out on the Millennium Falcon at Galaxy's Edge AndyBrawlofthewild.jpg|Andy at PAX with Jane and Mike for Oxventure; Photo by Amelia Beamish. ANDYFORWIKI.jpg|Andy about to be spooked by a skeleton. MCM Andy.jpg Andy Corazon rings.jpg|Andy's collection of Corazon rings. Ellenandywolverine.jpg|Ellen finds out Andy is really Wolverine. Andyellenfdjgfdodfgdfyssgjiojg.jpg|Ellen, Luke, Andy and Jane for 'Showdown of The Week' Andyfarrantlive.jpg|Andy as Corazon live for "Plunder Siege" Trivia: * Co-created the series of animated shorts ''Cornelius & Toots: Paranormal Investigators which he also wrote, as well as provided voice work and musical talent. * He, along with his co-hosts are part of Hitman 2 canon and you can find their names on the whiteboard in the medical tent in Miami's level. * The "Dragon's Flame" cocktail in the Isle of Sgàil level of Hitman 2 was created based on answers Andy gave to a Sumo Digital employee when asked "What's the worst thing that can go into a cocktail?" this is presumably a form of revenge for Andy's well known dislike of the first game's Colorado level, of which Sumo Digital were the designers for. * Became an official part of the Halo canon in September 2016 featuring the character Corporal Farrant appearing in the short story "Breaking Strain" by James Swallow, featured in the collection Halo: Fractures: Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon. * Notable for his terror at many horror games, especially Slender: The Arrival. * Was in a production of The Importance of Being Earnest alongside Luke in 2015.https://www.instagram.com/p/2WyVXfAlFh/ * Andy can play the guitar, piano, banjo and harmonica, the latter of which he used during a live Oxventure. * Alongside Dan Maher, won the 2011 Games Media Award - Best Broadcast for SentUAMessage.https://www.mcvuk.com/business/gma-2011-sentuamessage-sent-home-with-broadcast-award * Was named one of the 30 most influential people in the gaming industry under the age of 30 by MCV Magazine. * Alongside Simon Chong, won the Script Pipeline '5th Great TV Show Ideas' contest for their original animated shorts "Cornelius and Toots" https://scriptpipeline.com/5th-great-tv-show-idea-contest-finalists * He used to be in the band "Capisce?" where he provided guitar, backing vocals, synths and percussion. Their song "Time Crisis 4" was used as the theme for SentUAMessage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulOsRTGGQys * Along with Jane and Mike, his voice can be heard in the Xbox version of the video game Worms WMD. https://twitter.com/outsidexbox/status/780808541972099073?lang=en References: Category:Cast